Your Butler, Always
by TheScarletofaRose
Summary: Sixty-two years after serving Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis arrives, alone and untied, on the shores of Beara Peninsula, Ireland. There, he constucts-once again-a contract, but this time with a girl known as Edna (Aednat) McCravin. They then go on an adventure to satisfy the needs of an independent-revenge-hungry girl and the hunger of a well-loved-soul-devouring butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A tall man, dressed in all black, appeared in the waters of Beara Peninsula. He walked ashore, his clothes dripping dry of the ocean water. He swiped a stray water droplet of his cheek as he took in his surroundings. "Ireland, a beautiful country." He took a deep breath of the crisp and clean ocean air and sighed to himself. "Ah, what a wonderful place; so full of _delectable _opportunities.

He chuckled to himself at the thought of a fresh catch. It had been far too long since he had feasted. "Sixty-two years, I was a servant to my late master. I was trapped, bound to serve him until his wish had been fulfilled. In return, I got his soul." The man slowly walked away from the water and towards inland. "However, I later found out—to my displeasure—that his soul was to never be obtained. I was tied to serve him for all eternity; always at his side, always his faithful servant." The man smiled. "But in every contract, there is always a loop-hole." He looked down at his gloved hands. Always.

The sound of neighing horses drew the man's attention to a horse-drawn cart approaching at a leisurely pace down the road. He listened as two chirpy feminine voices rang through the air. "Did you hear, Lissie? The McCravin family is holding a ball this evening." "The McCravin family? Is that the immigrant family that moved here from England and into that mansion house by Dunboy castle?" "That's the one, Puxley mansion! I heard the head of the house was holding it in hopes of having his daughter, Edna, married. If you ask me, that girl is a headstrong firecracker asking for trouble." "God bless the man that gets her." The ladies' laughter died away as the carriage pulled out of sight.

The man grinned. "Edna. This could be very interesting and," He slowly licked his lips. "delicious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

"No, I would not like to dance with you. In fact, I don't even want to speak with you. I find you a pathetic suck-up trying to get my father's money!" Edna said for the third time to the third suitor. She watched as he walked away, cheeks blushing from embarrassment at having been insulted by a woman. He'd had the unfortunate thought that he would have been more successful in asking her to dance than the previous two suitors. Edna turned to glare at a more skittish suitor that was trying to work up the courage to speak with her. He immediately changed direction for a nearby lady. Edna scanned the crowd with a cold stare.

The man watched Edna through the holes of a black raven's mask. He took in her outfit, a pink Parisian bouffant gown with pearl pink elbow gloves, and noted how all of the suitors seemed to be focused on her. She also had on a pink hat with a face veil that matched her gloves. Her brown eyes locked with his and she stared at him long enough to glare. Perfect.

Edna wrinkled her nose as a foul smell swept through the air near her. She turned to see a disgusting man ogling her body. She curled her lip and turned her head up to show her disapproval. The man didn't take the hint. "Ah, may I ask if the lovely lady would care for a dance?" Edna whipped around and glared. "You," She said, poking his chest with her fan. "are the most disgusting man I have ever seen! Be gone you foul creature before I have my father remove you with force." The man grabbed her outstretched hand and kissed it, leaving a patch of wet skin behind. "You—" Edna swung her hand through the air. The man caught it in his other hand and brought it too to his lips. "Let me go! I demand that you release me!" He pulled her close and groaned in her ear, his words slurred from over drinking. "I can't stop myself. The rumors were true. You are the most beautiful lady in Beara," His eyes darkened, making her shrink back in fear. "and I will have you one way or the other." The man swept her away and through the doors to a dark hallway.

Once alone, he shoved her against the wall. She attempted to yell, but his lips crushed against hers, cutting off the scream at her lips. She shoved him away and turned to run. He grabbed her dress and pulled, causing it to tear. "My dress! That was my mother's!" The man pulled her near him. "I think it looks better by itself."

"My, my, that's no way to speak to a lady." The man and Edna turned to see the man with the raven's mask standing in the shadows. "Ah get outta here, I grabbed 'er first." The man turned back to Edna. "Let me go! I am nobody's!" She shrieked, pounding his back with her tiny fists.

The man in black tapped the former guy's shoulder. The drunkard reared back, confused as to how he moved so fast. "Hey, how did you—" He turned back to see the mysterious man back where he was before.

Edna took this opportunity to scream for help. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The masked man appeared behind the wasted man again and quickly applied pressure to his neck. "Though it is clear that you need to rest." He said as the man slumped to the ground.

The mysterious man looked at Edna. When she saw him staring, she tried to look poised, calm, and in command. However, her dressed was torn to an almost unrecognizable state and her dirty blonde hair, which was previously in a half-up bun, was falling out in messy clumps, making her seem anything but commanding. She glared at him nonetheless. "I could have handled it on my own." The man bowed to hide his smile. "Of course my lady." He straightened up. "But a noble person, like yourself, shouldn't have to worry with these..." He motioned to the man on the ground. Edna didn't say anything. The man took his jacket off and offered it to her, which she reluctantly accepted.

A minute later, a short plump looking man, Mr. McCravin, came running down the hall towards them. "Aednat, there you are! I heard you scream and have been looking everywhere for you." Mr. McCravin noticed the state of things at that moment. "Good God! What happened here?!" He looked at her dress. "What happened to you?!" The man with the mask stepped up to the father. "I can explain that, sir." McCravin turned towards the revealed man. "And who might you be?" The man took his mask off. "Sebastian," He said. "Sebastian Michaelis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

"I don't want him here, father! There's no need to _repay_ him. He didn't do anything that I couldn't have done myself!"

"Aednat, listen—" McCravin stood from behind his desk.

Edna slammed her hands on the antique wood. "No, you listen, father! That man has no need to be here!"

"If I may say sir," Sebastian said, emerging from the corner he was in. "young miss here would be in a far worse state had I not intervened when I did." Edna glared at him.

McCravin nodded. "See darling? He saved you. It's only right that he is rewarded to be your escort to tomorrow's ball."

Edna turned away, tears shining in her eyes. "Do you not love me, father? Am I just a burden you wish to get off your hands?"

"No, of course not... If you'll just let me explain—"

"Then there's nothing to explain! If you loved me you would get this," She motioned her hand towards Sebastian. "demon out of here!"

"Aednat, there is no reason to call this man such a name." The old man replied sternly. Sebastian fought back a smirk. "And if you refuse to have him as your escort," The old man paused and Edna nodded. "I refuse."

The man sighed. "then... then you are to give him your hand in marriage." Edna gasped, whipping around in outrage. Sebastian's eyebrows rose slightly.

"WHAT!"

"Now, that's—"

"Unforgivable! How could you do something so—"

"unnecessary."

"Father, how could you think of such a thing! It's 1950, not the 1800's! Women _work _now. They don't get handed to the first man that comes along acting like he can wipe out any threat with a swish of the hand!"

Sebastian ignored her comment and placed a hand on Mr. McCravin's shoulder. "Sir, marriage is a tad much." Edna turned her nose up. "I would simply take delight in watching over her. She's a lovely creature and her desirable looks are sure to attract many more _eager_ suitors."

"And I would 'simply take delight' in watching you _burn_." Sebastian gave Edna a curious look. "Your name is definitely befitting, Little Fire." Edna glared at him before turning her back to the two men.

McCravin paled. He slowly eased himself into his desk chair. "And would you be willing to make a contract?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Is there a particular contract you had in mind?" McCravin pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing. "As her butler, of course." Sebastian blinked. Her butler?

"Now," McCravin turned the paper towards Sebastian and handed him the pen. "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line. Nothing complicated, just a signature. Simple." Sebastian gripped the pen. "Yes, simple."

He bent down to sign when a disruptive noise caused him to pause. Sebastian turned to see the door slam shut behind Edna's retreating figure. "Aednat! Oh God, not again. I better call the servants on her. I'm terribly sorry to trouble you with this problem."

"No trouble at all. Sir, if I may be so bold, would you allow me to retrieve the girl?" The man appeared skeptical. "I have more of a chance at bringing her back than the servants."

The man nodded. "Alright, bring her back and good luck." Sebastian smiled and bending down, he scribbled his name on the paper. "Luck is for amateurs, sir. This is a job for a butler."

**All**: Thank you all very much for reviewing. I appreciate the fact that you would take time to say something.

**Pebblepaw**: Thank you, I try my best with grammar. I find a story more enjoyable to read when it's written well. If you find any errors in more chapters, please tell me. About your question: Yes, the masters choose the demon's name. I briefly thought about changing it, but later decided against it. My only excuse is, since Sebastian introduces himself at the end of chapter one, it might be better if he used his old name rather than a different one. It all comes down to not confusing the readers. I hope this answer is to your liking. It's not a very strong excuse, but it's the only one I have. :)

**Elizabeth**: I plan on writing to the end, which I hope you plan on reading to. :) I'm glad you like it.

**MissJaee**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I will post a new chapter every Friday-so as to not exhaust my readers too soon and so the story will not end too quickly. :)

I'd like to give a big thank you to MissKurlyFry and Toboe's Soulmatefor for adding my story to their favorites, to Elizabeth18541, MissJaee, MissKurlyFry for following, and Pebblepaw, Elizabeth18541, MissJaee for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

Sebastian dropped down in front of a startled Edna.

"How did you find me?" She asked, nervously stepping back. Sebastian smirked. "It wasn't hard." Edna looked out far and quietly fiddled with her hair. "My mother used to come here. We would pick flowers together and she'd braid them in my hair."

Sebastian stayed silent. "But she's gone now." Her eyes hardened. "Unfortunately, father can't seem to understand that she's dead and never coming back. Stupid man." She sat on the ground and picked a flower. "I remind him of her too much. He wants me gone. That's why he's constantly holding these ridiculous parties."

She began tearing the petals off the flower. "He doesn't realize how much it's making me suffer; how much it's making me _despise_ him."

"I'm sure he has the best intentions for you." Edna crushed what remained of the flower in her palm. "Best intentions? He's trying to dump me off on a suitor strong enough to handle me. Those are his intentions for me. Once I'm gone, he can then finally erase all memories of mother and me and begin anew."

"Are you sure these aren't just childish tantrums due to not getting what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" They stared at each other in silence for a minute before Sebastian finally pulled out his silver pocket watch. "It's getting late." He said. "We should be heading back."

Edna picked another flower and stood, her back to Sebastian. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but you'll be going back to Puxley empty handed. I'm not going back."

"Your father would be disappointed."

Her eyes glowed with hatred. "To hell with my father. He can burn for all I care; they can _all_ burn."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You don't mean that do you?"

"Of course I mean it! In fact, I'd give anything to make it happen."

"Anything?"

Edna's voice was ominous. "Anything. I want revenge and I want to be there when it happens."

Sebastian's eyes began to shine. "What if they were to die?"

"We all die eventually."

Sebastian came up behind her, his breath on her neck. "And if their deaths are messy?"

Edna stood her ground. "The messier, the better. That's what servants are for; to clean messes up."

Sebastian smiled. "What exactly do you want."

Edna hesitated briefly, as if unsure. Sebastian rested his hands on her shoulder. She tensed up. He smiled. "I want all of the suitors to suffer as I have; make them feel the ridicule I went through. I'll make them beg for mercy, and only then will I end it."

Sebastian breathed in her scent deeply and gently rubbed her shoulders. He could feel the hatred, the need for revenge, build with each caress. It made him hungry. "I'll rid of them in ways they deserve, starting with the vile man that dared to defile me."

Sebastian blew on her neck. "And then what?" She clenched her fists. "And once all of them are dead, I finish with my father."

Sebastian licked his lips."The whole time he'll be aware of what's going on. He'll know it's me, but won't have any evidence to show. I want him to know that he's getting the same fate, that he's being saved for last. I want him to squirm in fear and knowledge of what is to come."

Sebastian stopped stroking. "And what if I told you there was a way to make that happen?" Edna frowned. "I'd say, 'tell me'."

"Even if it cost you your soul?"

Edna bit her lip. "Well..."

Sebastian gently stroked Edna's back, causing her to tense up. She turned her head to look at him. "I'd say, 'take it, it's yours'."

* * *

Thank you Imncake, CraaazzyGeek, Mysteriousity1, and amber100 for following and adding this story to your favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four**

Edna stared at her reflection. Slowly, she reached her hand up and pulled her long hair to the side of her head. She twisted her head to the side to get a good look at the Faustian bargain on the back of her neck. It was a five-point star within a circle. The light pink shade it took on caused it to look like a scar.

She muttered, "Maybe I'm not up to this." She closed her eyes to clear her thoughts. "Concentrate Edna. You are a girl with a motive. There is no backing out." Her eyebrows scrunched together at the thought of what she needed—wanted—to do. Edna opened her eyes, determination shining brightly in the brown orbs. "Sebastian, I need you."

A few moments later, her bedroom door opened wide and Sebastian entered. "Yes, miss?"

"Tie this." Sebastian immediately walked over and began tying the knots on the corset of her blue gown. Her hair was again in a half up bun, but this time to hide the mark on her neck. Sebastian couldn't help but remember tying a similar blue dress on somebody else. He looked in the mirror and for a moment he thought he saw blue eyes looking back. However, when he blinked, brown eyes were all that looked at him. Sebastian's face remained emotionless.

"Sebastian," Edna sighed and did not finish.

Sebastian gently touched her pentacle. "Come Little Fire, let us go." They walked in silence down the hall until they arrived at her father's study. Edna paused to take a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." She heard her father say. Edna slowly opened the door and entered. She stood in front of Mr. McCravin's desk, waiting for him to respond. After finishing what he was writing, McCraving sat his ballpoint pen down and looked up at Edna. Sebastian could see the similarities between the two at that moment; same facial structure and eye color.

"Yes Aednat, can I help you?"

Edna tilted her head low as a sign of guilt. "I apologize, father, for my behavior to you, our guests, and mister Michaelis. I understand now that I did not act accordingly, causing you and many others great trouble." Slowly, Edna raise her eyes. "I also apologize for running away. True that I did not agree with you. However, I should not have run away like that. It was very unladylike for me to do. I hope that as a sign of your forgiveness, you will throw another party," Edna took a breath, "inviting as many suitors as you feel necessary."

McCravin's face showed great happiness at her words. His eyes gleamed with pride and love. "Of course Aednat, anything for you."

Edna raised her head, a genuine smile resting on her rosy lips. "Thank you ever so much, father. You don't know how much that means to me." Only the glint in her eye showed Sebastian that she was still on course.

McCravin stood up. "I'm sure it means much to you." He walked around his desk and pulled her into a hug. Edna motioned towards Sebastian with her eyes. With stunning stealth, Sebastian stepped around McCravin's desk and leafed through his work.

"What day do you plan on holding the party, father?" Edna asked, her arms holding McCravin tightly in a hug.

"The ball will take place three weeks from now. The invitations are already made and ready to send out. I had hoped that you would eventually agree and had them waiting just in case. That should give you plenty of time to have a new dress made."

Sebastian quietly slipped a bundle of papers into his tailcoat. Edna pulled back and looked her father in the eye, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. "I appreciate this, father. I really do."

McCravin laid a hand on top of his daughter's. "Just know that I love you. You remind me so much of your mother." Edna frowned slightly. "She would have been proud to know how far you've come."

Edna's eyes dipped down and Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He quickly slipped back to his place as McCravin turned around.

Edna's father slowly walked back around his desk and sat down. "I must ask that you give me some time, Aednat. I've very busy." Edna nodded, her brow still slightly furrowed. She turned and walked out of the room, eyes trained on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"Well, how many did he invite?" Edna asked as she paced back and forth in her room.

"18," Sebastian said. He quietly watched Edna with raised eyebrows.

"Great," Edna said. She sat on her bed, crossed her legs and laid her head on her hand. "we can kill one a day, with time to pick out a new dress. The night of the party will be the night of my father's death." Edna giggled. "I'm excited. Who's first on the list?"

Sebastian suppressed a smile. "Mister Shaen, he owns his own liquor company and from the remarks of his employees, he's a very arrogant man and is almost always seen drinking."

Edna glared at the paper is Sebastian's hand. "He was the one that attacked me. He'll die tonight."

Sebastian glanced up from the paper. "Are you sure that is the best move to make? It is a bit soon."

"The sooner the better. Now, help me dress. I want to look my best when I kill him. Last impressions are very important!"

"Yes, miss." Sebastian walked over to Edna's closet and pulled out the required dress. He helped her slip into it and tightened the strings. She pulled out her brush and ran it quickly through her hair before pulling her hair back into the half-up bun. She turned around, her sleeveless snow white dress swishing at her feet.

"How do I look, Sebastian?" She asked as she pulled white elbow-length gloves on.

"The picture of innocence." Edna turned back around and looked at her reflection. She smiled, "A harmless angel."

Angels are hardly harmless. Sebastian caught himself before it left his lips. Where did that thought come from? He blinked as images of him engaged in battle with an angel flashed across his memory. A fleeting image of a boy crossed his mind. Sebastian blinked, his face emotionless.

"Yes, harmless," He said.

Edna looked at the clock. "Come Sebastian, it's time to go." Sebastian wordlessly opened the door for her and they exited the room.

"Where is he now?" Edna asked as they walked out of the mansion.

"Where he always is at this time, Little Fire, at his house drinking."

"Perfect."

"Would you like me to get us there?"

Edna nodded. They arrived at Shaen's house five minutes later. Edna stared passed the front gate. Within the enclosed ground was a smaller version of Edna's mansion.

"Sebastian," Sebastian didn't need telling twice. He approached the gate and tore it off its hinges, creating a pathway for Edna. Edna walked through, her white flats clicking on the stone beneath her feet. She stood to the side as Sebastian opened the door. He threw it to the side, where it clattered noisily to the ground.

Edna entered the house, ignoring the sounds she was making. Servants scattered out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. Within five minutes, their bodies lay in the doorways, motionless and bloody. Edna ascended the stairs. Her dress trailed in the puddles of her victims blood, staining the bottom red. Sebastian stepped forward and opened the door to her target's room.

Edna entered, startling the slightly drunk man sitting on his bed. Shaen looked up and saw Edna. He immediately stood up, staggering slightly from the toxic liquid in his system. "Edna," he slurred. "I knew you would come. You couldn't resist the temptation of this." He motioned towards his over-weight body.

Edna's lip curled in disgust. "You're right, I couldn't resist," Shaen lifted his head in pride. "the temptation of murdering you." Edna waited a few moments, allowing him to register the information. When he finally understood, he backed up until he hit the edge of his bed.

Edna slowly reached her hand behind her head and moved her hair to the side, exposing her mark. "Sebastian," the mark glowed breifly. "I order you to restrain him." Sebastian was suddenly in front of Shaen before he could even blink. Sebastian shoved Shaen onto his bed and held his shoulders down as Edna climbed on the bed.

"Allow me, miss," Sebastian began, but Edna cut him off. "No, I want to be the one to do this."

She straddled the man, a bottle of liquor in hand. "Don't you know that too much alcohol can kill you?"

She delicately reached up and pinched Shaen's nose together. His eyes widened when he realized her intentions. He attempted to struggle. Sebastian held him down effortlessly. Shaen kept his mouth closed for as long as he could until he could hold his breath no longer.

The moment his lips parted to inhale a breath of air, Edna shoved the bottle inside. She slowly tipped the bottle, the liquid slipping down his throat. Shaen kicked his feet in a faint attempt to buck her off. Edna tipped the bottle higher until it was perpendicular with his face.

His kicks grew weaker and weaker and his hips bucked less and less, until finally, all movement stopped.

Shaen's eyes stared lifelessly up at Edna.

She froze, her eyes widening as her brain finally registered what just took place. She began shaking. The bottle slipped from her fingers and spilled the rest of it contents on Shaen's body. Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Sebastian immediately scooped her in his arms and whisked her away from the corps. The air was warm, but Edna was chilled to the bone.

Her body curled into Sebastian's chest. "The...the body..."

"Will be taken care of before tomorrow. It'll look like he drank himself to death." Sebastian finished. Edna didn't answer, just buried her face in her servant's attire.

With a swish of a black tailcoat, they were gone, dissappearing into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

Sebastian gently laid Edna down onto her bed and pulled away to pour her tea. She began to shake uncontrollably when he pulled away.

"S-Sebastian," Sebastian stood silently, waiting for her to continue. Edna opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a mournful cry. Edna smothered her face in her pillows as sobs wracked her body.

Sebastian turned to leave when a small pale hand shot out and latched onto his coat. Sebastian stopped. "Sebastian..." Edna whispered.

Sebastian looked back. Edna's face was tear stained and swollen from crying. Her eyes were red and filled with fear. "What have I done?" She muttered quietly, as if saying it out loud made it more real.

"You simply did what needed to be done." He replied coolly, gently pulling her hand off of him. He turned to leave, but Edna grabbed on again. Sebastian looked down on her.

Edna let her body slide from the bed and onto the floor, her dress riding up her leg in the process. Sebastian averted his eyes. "Please, get a hold of yourself my lady. It's not right to allow your legs to be revealed in such a manner."

"It wasn't right to kill that man, either! But we still did it! We killed a man, an innocent human-being!"

Sebastian cast his eyes upward. "He was hardly innocent, and no doubt he would have taken advantage of many other women had we not stopped him." He glanced down at her pathetic form. "He almost even sullied you."

Edna looked up at him. "But he didn't."

Sebastian bent down and pulled her to her feet. "Exactly, because I stopped him. And together, we will stop the rest."

Edna leaned in slightly, muttering, "Yes, we'll stop them." Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Edna's eyes flashed and she shoved him away. "Stop! Demon, you are the worst of all!" She staggered back until she hit her bed. "You are manipulating me, using me to get my soul!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Yes... That was part of the deal we made. I offer my services and in return, you voluntarily give me your soul."

Edna shook her head as he spoke. "No, no, no! You tricked me, duped me into thinking that this is what I wanted! I had no thoughts of murder until _you_ showed up and now," She motioned to her blood stained dress, "I'm ruined!"

Sebastian mused at this. "No," he said, finally. "just your dress."

Edna let out a scream. "Stop toying with me!" She grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a flower vase, and hurled it towards him. Sebastian skillfully caught the vase and sat it down. He could tell she was becoming desperate. Exactly how I need her. He thought. I can easily use this to push her in the right direction.

Sebastian grinned. "I can't help myself." He placed a gloved finger on his lips and pouted mockingly. "I have a bad habit of playing with my food."

Edna started shaking again, but out of anger rather than fear. "I am nobody's! Why can't anyone understand that?!" She picked her teapot up and threw it, catapulting the teacups after it. Sebastian caught each item, not once fumbling.

"You don't own me!" Edna whipped the silver platter in his direction like a Frisbee. Sebastian dodged the tray gracefully, and turned to see Edna lash out at him with the bread knife. He stepped to the side and Edna's momentum carried her past him. She turned and slashed again. Sebastian carelessly sidestepped each attack.

"I am not owned by any man!"

Slash.

"I am not some object to be pawned off to the highest bidder!"

Slash.

"And I am most certainly not," Edna swiped downward in an arc. "to be toyed with!"

Sebastian caught her hand. He squeezed, causing her to let go. The knife clattered to the floor. Sebastian shoved her up against the wall, pinning both wrists above her head. He leaned in close, his body pressed against hers. He tilted his head towards her ear, his breath tickling her neck. "Neither am I." He whispered. Briefly looking into her eyes, he let go.

Sebastian stepped back and pulled out his pocket watch. He let out a sigh, "It seems dinner is going to be served late." He began exiting the room, but paused at the door. Without looking back, he said, "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to this contract. It is too late to back out now. You're no longer a child, so I suggest you stop acting like one." Not waiting for her response, he left the room.

Edna watched through shocked eyes as he exited. Silently she slid down the wall, and putting her head in her hands, she cried.

**All**: I'm sorry this chapter was put up so late tonight. I had a hard time overcoming my writersblock. I hope you all like this chapter!:) It was a trickynchapter and probably rushed and exaggerated, but I needed to show that she was not fully okay with what she had agreed to and tat she was having doubts that were driving her "crazy".

**lmncake**: I am sooo sorry for misspelling your penname!

**SwirlHeart101**:Thank you! Yes, it is biased towards her. I'll try and change that in future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

Alroy rubbed the sides of his nose and sighed as he looked over his notes. "Alright, if that's all, wrap him up and let's get out of here. I have a wife and two kids waiting for me to get home. I don't intend to be late because some unfortunate guy couldn't hold his liquor."

"Yes, sir." The assistant dashed off to collect the necessary people for the job. Alroy picked up one of the half empty liquor bottles. He turned the liquid around as he stared at it's contents.

He sat the bottle back down and shaking his head, he turned to the corpse. "Well, Mister..." he looked at his notes briefly, "Shaen. It seems it's your turn to stand before judgment. Best of luck to you."

Alroy tipped his hat and turned to leave when a stack of papers caught his eye. Without hesitation, He started leafing through the stack. "Today's mail. One of my officers must have brought it up from outside."

He shifted through a few more letters before one particular letter made him smile. "So," Alroy chuckled, "you were invited to a ball, eh? Too bad you aren't going to be able to make it. Don't worry, I'll let them know you won't be attending their _party_. Let's have a look to see who's ball it is." Alroy opened the letter and began reading.

After a minute he put the letter down with a shrug. "McCravin? You aren't missing anything." He glanced at the liquor-stained body. "I don't think you would have had much of a chance anyways." The assistant returned with helpers and they began removing the body.

Alroy paid no attention and scratched his chin thoughtfully. He continued staring at the invite. "McCravin. I heard the daughter was a self-righteous brat. It must be true if her daddy's inviting someone like Shaen." He shook his head. "He must be eager to get rid of her. Poor girl, she must hate it. I know I would." Alroy picked the liquor up and sat on the bed. "I would probably hate my daddy and the..." He frowned and shook his head, "suitors."

Alroy sat the bottle down and stood up. "I'm over-thinking this. I need to get home and forget this. The man probably drank himself to death because she rejected him." He walked out but paused in the doorway. With a parting glance, he mutters, "But still, it won't hurt to keep tabs on her...just in case."

Outside on the windowsill stood Sebastian, listening to Alroy's every word. The smell of blood clung to his demonic body. A couple hours prior to the police's arrival, Sebastian had arrived at the Shaen estate to dispose of the servant's bodies and the blood-stained carpets. He had hidden himself just as the care-taker arrived and saw the body. When the police arrived, Sebastian stayed to make sure everything went according to plan.

Sebastian smiled at Alroy's parting words. "Just in case, indeed." He jumped off the house and headed, unseen, back to McCravin's mansion. "I hope she's as good as an actress as she is a killer, or there may be a few more unnecessary deaths."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight **

There was a tiny knock on the door. "Come in." A tired voice said from within. A maid quickly entered the room and crossed to the desk with a bundle of papers in hand. "I have your mail, Mr. McCravin."

"Excellent!" Mr. McCravin stood and took the papers from the woman. The maid then made a quick exit. McCravin carelessly shifted through the bills, tossing them on his desk with barely a glance. He stopped at a well written letter.

He opened it and began reading aloud. "The McCravin family household, we regret to inform you that Master Shawn will not be attending your ball due to an untimely death..." He sat down with a troubled look on his face. "Oh dear, Aednat won't be happy when she finds out." McCravin stood and headed towards the door. "I best tell her now, lest she find out from someone else."

He opened the door and reared back in surprise. Edna stood before him with an odd expression on her face. "Aednat, my dear, what are you doing here? I was just coming to find you. I need to speak with you about something. It concerns-" He took a closer look at her. "Is something wrong? You don't look too well."

Edna tilted her head. "No father, I'm fine. I guess you could say I feel...enlightened."

Her father's face lit up with delight. "Could it be that my darling, Aednat, is in _love_?"

A small smile graced Edna's lips. "Something like that."

MCravin clapped his hands together and walked back to his desk with energy in his steps. "This is great! I wish to meet the man that has caught my daughter's fancy."

"Actually father, I was hoping I could invite him over for tea."

"Of course, my dear, of course! I'll send a letter-"

"Oh that's okay father, I already invited him. I wanted to let you know though. He should be here real soon. I sent the letter this morning."

"Excellent. That's my daughter, always thinking ahead. Oh, that reminds me. Aednat, I'm afraid I have some troubling news."

"Oh?"

"It's about Mister Shawn. You remember him don't you?"

Edna gave a tight smile. "How could I forget?"

"Well he's had a very unfortunate death. He over drank and it ended up killing him."

"That's indeed unfortunate. However," Edna gave a sly smile, unnoticed by her father. "too much alcohol can kill you."

"Exactly. Oh, I just realized Sebastian isn't with us. Wherever could he be?"

"He had to take care of a small matter...nothing important."

"Oh? What kind of matter?"

At that moment, there was another knock on the door and after confirmation, the maid entered again. "Miss McCravin? There is a young man here to see you." Edna smiled, relieved. "Send him to the parlor." The maid nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and don't worry about making tea for us." The maid turned around with a confused expression. "Miss?"Edna smiled. "I'd like to make it myself."

A big thank you to JdramaJunkie for following, reviewing, and favoriting!

**lmncake**: Don't worry, I update every Friday. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine **

Edna slowly walked down the long staircase towards the parlor. As she descended, thoughts of earlier rose up.

_Edna watched through sorrowful eyes as Sebastian left the mansion with business to attend to, as well as an sun began rising in the distance. She turned away from the window and stared at the wall on the other side of the room. "Time to grow up..." She murmured. She walked in a numb state to her mirror and stared at her reflection. It reflected a sickly looking being. Edna's eyes were still a little red from crying, but her skin had taken on a pale glow. _

_I should have slept. _

_Edna rubbed at her cheeks in an attempt to bring color into them. Soon, she stopped and just continued to stare._

_Can I do it? Can I kill another human being?_

_Slowly she pulled her hair to the side, allowing the mirror to catch the image of her Faustian mark. She traced the scar with her eyes as her finger glided across the bargain seal.__Her mind drifted to the night where she was almost dirtied._

_I would have been sullied had it not been for Sebastian. He was there just in time. It was almost like he was waiting for me, like he knew what would happen and was there not out of coincidence, but rather prior planning._

_Edna shuddered at the thought of Sebastian planning her attack. "He really is a demon." _

Edna trailed her hand on the rail, slowly taking the stairs one by one.

_Edna thought hard about Sebastian as she splashed water on her face from her vanity washbin. His attire isn't of this era, nor is his accent. It is clear that he is British, but what business would he have doing in Beara? _

_Edna realized Sebastian knew more about her than she him, and she didn't feel comfortable with that thought. Slowly, Edna took her dress off. _

_She looked at the bloody dress, wondering if she should burn it or not. Though it was clearly ruined from the blood, Edna couldn't help but marvel the interesting designs the blood splashed on it. "I may not have been sullied, but I am no longer innocent." She gently hung the dress to the back of her wardrobe._

Edna reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly proceeded towards the parlor.

_She hesitantly brought out a simple, green, tea dress and slipped it on. She turned and silently closed her wardrobe door. She reached into her clutch purse and pulled out a silver key. _

_Sighing, she slipped the key in to the lock, locking her dress-as well as her guilt-away. She once again looked at her reflection and placed a sweet smile on her lips. "Sebastian is right,"_

Edna put her hand on the parlor door and a sweet smile on her lips. "it's time to grow up."

**All**: Just to let my wonderful readers know, I am no where near the end of this story. So,I hope y'all will continue reading.:)


End file.
